Automobiles and other vehicles provide a significant portion of transportation for commercial, government, and private entities. Vehicles, such as autonomous vehicles, drive on roadways, parking lots, and other areas that may contain any number of obstacles. In certain driving situations, such as when a vehicle is backing up, the visibility of the driver or autonomous driving system may be limited. This limited visibility puts the vehicle at risk of colliding with obstacles in the path of the vehicle. The accurate detection of obstacles near a vehicle gives the vehicle driver, or the autonomous driving system, an opportunity to make driving changes and avoid colliding with the obstacle.